


Shellfish

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Series: Snippets of Our Life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Allergic reaction, Angst, Fluff, Hospital Visit, M/M, shellfish, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm home." He calls out, moving farther into the apartment. The pitter-patter of someone running down the hallways reaches his ears, and he quickly concludes that it's Oikawa who is home. </p>
<p>His thoughts are confirmed when a tall, lanky body barrels into him, wrapping him into a tight hug. He huffs out a surprised breath, gently patting Oikawa's brown locks. </p>
<p>"I assume you've been here for more than two hours, seeing as how you're clinging onto me as if I'm some sort of life source." He chuckles, not making an effort to peel the guy off him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shellfish

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello I am making this a series. The next two will be mainly focused on something happening to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, seeing as how the last one focused on Hanamaki and this one focuses on Matsukawa~   
> But I also already have ideas for more small stories for after the other two so yayy
> 
> Slight Warning; I don't know if this needs to be said, but someone has a severe allergic reaction to something...so if that bothers you don't read it...
> 
> (So I have never had a severe allergic reaction, I have only ever broke out in hives. So I did some research and did the best I could *^*)

Matsukawa shrugs off his jacket, and carelessly tosses it on the coat rack that was already over filling with articles of clothing. Whether it be jackets, hats, scarfs, anything that had to do with winter and clothing to keep warm, was thrown on the rack. He sighs tiredly, quickly kicking his shoes off. When he looks down, he only sees one other pair of shoes. That meant two of them weren't home. 

"I'm home." He calls out, moving farther into the apartment. The pitter-patter of someone running down the hallways reaches his ears, and he quickly concludes that it's Oikawa who is home. 

His thoughts are confirmed when a tall, lanky body barrels into him, wrapping him into a tight hug. He huffs out a surprised breath, gently patting Oikawa's brown locks. 

"I assume you've been here for more than two hours, seeing as how you're clinging onto me as if I'm some sort of life source." He chuckles, not making an effort to peel the guy off him. 

"You are a life source! I've been in this lonely apartment for, like, five hours!" He whines, tightening his hold around Matsukawa. A small chuckle escapes his lips, and he makes a move to step forward, but Oikawa whines in complaint. 

"I have something for you to try, by the way! I went to the store down the corner and they had something! It tastes really good!" Oikawa says, looking up at Matsukawa with a wide grin. He raises a bushy eyebrow, giving him a look. 

"And you think I can try it if I can't even make it to the kitchen?"

"It's in the living room!"

"Okay, but I need to move."

"But I'm comfortable." 

Matsukawa sighs, slightly rolling his eyes. Without another word, he jabs Oikawa's side. The brunette squawks in surprise, dancing back a few feet. Matsukawa laughs, and reaches forward, scooping Oikawa into his arms bridal style. A squeak leaves his lips, and he quickly throws his arms around Matsukawa's neck. 

The taller male retreats to the living room, gently depositing Oikawa onto the soft couch cushions . Matsukawa laughs again at his red face, shaking his head. "Alright, I'm going to go get water." He says, turning on his heel and disappearing into the kitchen. 

He quickly grabs a cup of water, just in case whatever Oikawa was going to force him to try was actually vomit worthy. Oikawa had very strange taste sometimes, and he was usually the one to always try new things. Matsukawa just happened to be the most picky eater.

He stalks back into the living room, seeing that Oikawa was now on the floor, holding whatever snack he had behind his back. "Took you long enough!" He chides, patting the spot in front of him. Seeing no way out of this, he shrugs and plops down onto the carpet. He gently places his cup beside him, folding his arms over his chest. 

"So, what is this new thing you found?"

Oikawa moves his hands to in front of him, beaming at the pastry in his hands. 

"A meat bun? I've tried these before." He informs, frowning. He was slightly glad it wasn't something disgusting. 

"It's a new flavor."

_Ah, there was the catch._

"And that flavor is?" He asks, slowly feeling dread rise in waves over his conscious. Was it too late to back out? 

"It's a surprise!" Oikawa grins, placing the snack in his hands. 

Matsukawa stares at it for a moment, then slowly looks up. "I think you should tell me what's in this before I eat it."

"Mattsun! You're ruining the fun." Oikawa sighs, motioning for him to just go ahead and take a bite. 

"If I don't die, can my reward be a kiss?" He asks dryly, still studying the food. 

"Of course!" Oikawa insists, growing more and more impatient as the time ticks by. 

Matsukawa takes a bite, chewing it slowly before he swallows. Oikawa holds his breath, tingling with excitement. 

The excitement quickly vanishes as Matsukawa's eyes grow wide, panic swirling in his dark eyes. 

"Mattsun?" Oikawa asks in confusion, shuffling forward. 

"Oikawa. What flavor was that?" He asks, and it sounded like he was struggling just to wheeze those words out. 

"I-it was shellfish? I know it's weird to put that in a meat bun, but it tastes surprisingly good!"

Matsukawa places a hand over his chest, his eyes twice the size they normally would be. "A-Allergic. S-Severely." He stutters out, suddenly finding it hard to breath. 

Oikawa gasps, jumping to his feet. "Oh my god, do you have- what is it? An epipen?? Oh my god, Mattsun-" He freaks out, lunging for his phone. 

Right then Hanamaki walks in the living room, still wearing his shoes and jacket. He took one look at the scene in front of him, and rose an eyebrow. "What's going on in here?"

_"Mattsun is allergic to shellfish!"_ Oikawa wails, dialing the hospital. 

Hanamaki's eyes grow wide as he finally processes the scene, racing in to the bed room. Distantly, he could hear Oikawa sobbing into the phone, explaining the situation. 

Hanamaki desperately tears the room apart, looking for Matsukawa's epi pen. Having no luck, he races back into the room. Matsukawa was clutching his chest, wheezing as he tries to keep himself conscious. Oikawa was talking into the phone desperately, waving his arms around in frustration. 

Hanamaki knew that if they didn't do something quickly, then Matsukawa could very well pass out, or stop breathing, or worse case scenario, die-

Shaking the bad thoughts away, he reaches forward, and picks Matsukawa up with slight difficulty. "Come on, Oikawa!" He yells, running out of the apartment with Matsukawa wheezing in his arms. Oikawa hangs up the phone, racing after the other two, quickly catching up to help Hanamaki carry the tall male. 

Within moments, they were all in the car, screeching out of the parking lot. Probably breaking every rule known I'm the book, Hanamaki speeds down the road. Luckily, without traffic, the hospital was only five minutes away. And seeing how fate was on their side, the road was perfectly clear. They made it within two minutes. 

By now, Matsukawa was barley breathing. Hives broke out across his face, and he felt like his tongue was five times too big. He let's his eyes slip closed, trying to breath in some air. It was so hard, but he couldn't give up without at least trying. After a moment of struggling, he slumps forward in his seat, letting the darkness surround him. 

Hanamaki screeches, pulling up to the front of the hospital. Oikawa screams as he watches Matsukawa collapse, throwing the car door open. He yanks Matsukawa's door open, and quickly unbuckles him. Hanamaki runs to the other side of the car, and the both of them drag him into the hospital. 

Within moments they had a nurse rushing up and taking Matsukawa away to the back, leaving the other two to just...stand there. 

They just stare at the door, panting. "I'm..going to go park the car correctly. Text Iwaizumi so he doesn't freak out when he gets home." He mumbles, turning to look at Oikawa. The brunette was shaking, his lip trembling as he stares at the door. 

"Alright, come on." Hanamaki whispers, gently tugging on his sleeve. He leads him back to the car, quickly moving to the driver's side. He then actually goes to the parking lot and parks correctly, shutting the car off.   
They both sit there for a moment, trying to really process this situation. Today was monday, so Oikawa had no classes. Matsukawa got home first, and Hanamaki took the train an hour before Iwaizumi to get home. That meant it would be about about fifty minutes before Iwaizumi would get home. 

"We need to tell Iwaizumi. I left my phone in my bag, back at the house." He mumbles, lifting his eyes from the steering wheel to look over at Oikawa. He was still shaking, just staring out the windshield. 

Sighing softly, Hanamaki opens his door, slips out of his seat, closes the door, and walks to the other side of the car. He gently opens the door, smiling softly at Oikawa. "Hey, he'll be okay." He whispers, gently tugging at Oikawa's sleeve.

The brunette reluctantly slides out, instantly wrapping his arms around Hanamaki's waist. Oikawa buries his face in his shoulder, sniffling loudly. "I-I didn't _know_ \- he never told us. Why didn't he tell us?" He whimpers. 

Hanamaki gently rubs circles into his back, letting Oikawa pull himself together. Hanamaki remembers back when he first entered high school, Matsukawa mentioned his food allergy once- and only to him. Hanamaki was actually surprised he remembered the conversation. 

"Okay, Oikawa." He mumbles, gently pulling him off. He places both hands on Oikawa's shoulders, looking straight into his eyes. "Matsukawa will not blame you, because you did not know. Okay? I know this situation is shitty, but we really need to inform Iwaizumi what happened, and we should really get back inside. They could be looking for us to tell us how Matukawa is." He says as softly as possible, trying to pull Oikawa to his senses. 

Oikawa sniffs again, looking down. Hanamaki sighs, placing his hands on his cheeks. He swipes his thumb gently over his cheek, wiping away the tears that started to fall. "Matsu will be just fine, okay?" He mumbles, finally pulling a wobbly smile out of Oikawa.

"Thanks, Makki." He sniffs, pulling out his phone. His hands shake as he unlocks his phone, and he tries to type, but the shaking was making it a bit too difficult. Hanamaki reaches forward, gently prying the phone from his grasp. 

_**Oikawa**  
-hey, iwa, it's makki. We're at the hospital. Mattsun had a really bad allergic reaction, we aren't sure how he is. Oikawa is a mess, and I left my phone at the apartment so that's why I'm using his._

Oikawa stands next to Hanamaki, resting his forehead against his shoulder, taking deep breaths. 

_**Iwaizumi**  
-I'll be there in thirty minutes_

"Okay, ready to go in?" He asks, handing back the device. Oikawa nods, wordlessly taking the phone and slipping it into his pocket. Hanamaki flashes him a reassuring smile, and reaches out to grasp his hand. 

\----

Thirty minutes later, Iwaizumi shuffles inside the emergency room, looking around. His eyes finally land on Hanamaki and Oikawa. 

As he walks closer, he notices that Hanamaki was staring off into space, biting down hard on one of his fingers. Oikawa was slumped forward, hiding his face in his hands. Without saying a word, Iwaizumi gently smacks Hanamaki's hand away from his face, then turns to Oikawa. He grabs his wrists, carefully prying his hands away from his face. 

His eyes were red from crying, tear tracks staining his cheeks. His eyes were shadowed with guilt, and Iwaizumi sighs. He leans forward, gently sliding his lips over Oikawa's. But right as he started, he pulls away, finally having the brunette's attention. 

"Iwa-chan." He breaths out, offering him a weak smile. The short male straightens up, looking back at Hanamaki. He wasn't staring off in space anymore, now he was glaring at the bite marks on his finger with distaste. 

"Okay, so...what exactly happened? I didn't even know Matsukawa was allergic to anything?" 

They both falls silent, and after a moment, Hanamaki turns to Oikawa. "What did happen?" 

Oikawa takes a shaky breath, digging his fingernails into his thighs. "I...found these meat buns...and instead of what they normally had inside, they had shellfish...and..I thought they were good...so I made him try it...I..didn't know...he was allergic... He asked what was in it, and I didn't tell him..i-it's all my fault and he's going to hate me!" He sobs, hanging his head.   
Iwaizumi quickly grabs both his hands, tugging him out of the chair. He then pulls him into a tight hug. Oikawa instantly clings onto him, his body racking with sobs. 

Hanamaki bites his lip, making eye contact with Iwaizumi. The shorter male offers a small smile, and Hanamaki smiles back. 

A doctor with a clipboard shows up at the double doors right as Iwaizumi opens his mouth to say something, pulling Hanamaki’s attention away from him, and to the double doors. He was a very cliche looking doctor, with his white lab coat and glasses resting on the edge of his nose. "Matsukawa Issei?" He says, glancing at the clipboard to make sure he got the name right. 

Iwaizumi peels Oikawa off him, maneuvering the taller male in the direction of the doctor. Hanamaki falls into step by Iwaizumi, nervously chewing on his lip. 

"Ah, hello." The doctor smiles kindly, placing the clipboard between his arm and side to hold it in place. He then claps his hands together, clearing his throat. "He's fine. You may go to his room, but he's resting so be quiet." He informs, rattling off the room number. 

\------

The three of them stand in front of the room, Oikawa shaking once again. Hanamaki grabs his hand, gently squeezing it. "Calm down, alright? He won't hate you." 

"You don't know that!" 

"Tooru." Iwaizumi says in a stern voice, shifting to look at him. "Matsukawa will not hate you. Now, come on, we've been standing out here for like an hour."

"It's only been ten minutes."

"Might as well be an hour."

"You have a strange sense of time."

"Can we just _go in?_ " Iwaizumi snaps, not waiting for an answer. He pushes open the door, stepping into the room, Oikawa and Hanamaki shuffling in after him. 

Matsukawa was laying peacefully in the hospital bed, the rise and fall of his chest bringing comfort to the three. Oikawa makes a beeline to the chair next to the bed, sliding in with grace. He reaches over, grasping Matsukawa's hand gently. 

He bites his lip, watching as Matsukawa's eyes flutter open. He blinks a couple times to get used to the light before he groans, not making an effort to move. 

"Mattsun!" Oikawa sobs, gripping his hand a little tighter.

In response, he gives the brunette a lazy smile. "Hello, trash. What's up?" He wheezes out, finally moving to sit up. 

Iwaizumi and Hanamaki move to sit on the other side of the bed, both wearing matching looks of relief. 

Oikawa gives a weak laugh, but instantly afterwards tenses up his shoulders. "Issei.." He starts, looking down at their joined hands, "I'm.. _really_ sorry...I should've told you what was in it...I understand if you completly h-" 

"Oikawa, stop there." Matsukawa mumbles, rolling his eyes. "You're always so dramatic. Like I could ever hate you for something that obviously wasn't your fault."

"But,..you even asked what was in it-" 

"And I didn't tell you guys about my allergy. So this is on me, alright?" 

Oikawa opens his mouth to reply,but Iwaizumi quickly cuts in. "Why didn't you tell us? Hanamaki could've cooked shellfish and fed it to you at any time during these last few years." He mumbles, tilting his head to the side. 

"Ah...Hanamaki hates shellfish, so I knew he would never cook it-"

"Damn right. I'd _never_ shove that shit down my throat."

" _And_ it slipped my mind." He pauses, furrowing his eyebrows. "Are you sure I never mentioned it? Maybe I imagined I did." 

"Mattsun you're going to be the death of us." Iwaizumi sighs, a fond smile on his face. "But I'm glad you're okay."

"Gasp. Were you all worried about me?"

"Okay,fuck you. You didn't see yourself! You passed out and stopped breathing in the car." Oikawa hisses, nearly cutting the circulation off of Matsukawa's hand, but he gave no effort to pull away. 

"Yeah, you should've heard Oikawa. He screamed."

"Makki, you screeched. You sounded like a dying owl."

"Excuse you, my screeching sounds like an angel’s cry."

"More like a demon’s." Iwaizumi mumbles, earning him a light _'smack'_ from Hanamaki.

Matsukawa turns back to Oikawa, a smirk playing on his lips. "I think you owe me my reward." 

"Huh?" 

"You said that if I didn't die, I could get a kiss." He explains, waggling his eyebrows.

Oikawa sniffs, instantly beaming. "That's right!" He says, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the few stray tears that were left over. 

"Wait, can I cash in my reward for later, you're all gross and snotty-" 

"Nope!" Oikawa exclaims, leaning over the bed to sloppily place an open mouthed kiss over Matsukawa's lips. Matsukawa wrinkles his nose in amusement, quickly kissing back. 

When Oikawa pulls back, Matsukawa chuckles. "You seemed way to eager."

"I'm always eager to please."

"Please never say that again." 

\------

The next day, Matsukawa was able to go home, the doctor telling him to ‘take it easy for the next couple of days.’ Oikawa took that as ‘I must shower you in love and make sure you don’t move from the couch.’

Matsukawa sat on the couch, lazily scrolling through his instagram. Oikawa sat on the other end, their legs tangled together. “If I remember correctly, you have volleyball practice today. I know I’m excused, but what about you?” Matsukawa asks, glancing up from his phone. 

“I called in sick! I have to take care of my little Mattsun!” 

“I’m taller than you.”

“Who cares about facts?” Oikawa scoffs, raising his phone to take a selfie on snapchat. He winks, doing his signature peace sign. He sends it to both Iwaizumi and Hanamaki, turning his attention back to Matsukawa, who had a very amused smile on his face. 

“You do know that you’ve probably sent a picture of you like that a thousand times.”

“Yes, but Hanamaki screenshots it every time.”

“Really?”

“Yes, because he understands how my beauty must be saved.” Oikawa says dramatically. He pulls his legs away, throwing them over the side of the couch, hopping to his feet. 

"Do you need anything?" He asks, placing his hands behind his back with a small smile.

"No-"

"Okay I'll get you some water." 

Matsukawa sighs in defeat, leaning back against the couch. 

_**Matsukawa**   
-Did u know Oikawa could be like this???_

_**Iwaizumi**  
-like what_

_**Matsukawa**   
-caring??? He's acting like I'll break a leg if I so much as stand_

_**Iwaizumi**  
-ah, yea. Just let him be, he probably still feels really bad_

_**Matsukawa**  
-I've been sitting in the same spot for three hours I need to stand_

_**Iwaizumi**  
-I'll be home in soon so I'll get him off ur back when I get home_

_**Matsukawa**  
-you don't have practice today??_

_**Iwaizumi**  
-nah, I told them I needed to get home for personal reasons_

_**Matsukawa**  
-am I that personal reason? (;_

Matsukawa pauses to cough, wrinkling his nose. Oikawa decides to walk in right as he coughs, and he quickly runs up to him with the glass. He shoves the glass in Matsukawa's hands, folding his hands over his chest. 

"There is literally no reason to freak out."

"Just drink it!"

"Alright, alright." He sighs, taking a small sip. "Thanks." 

Oikawa hums, plopping down on the couch. The sudden weight on the couch makes Matsukawa jump, the glass slipping out of his hands, and all over his shirt. 

"Ah, shit. Okay I need to go change." He sighs, setting the cup on the small table by the couch. 

"No! You're not allowed to move!" Oikawa scolds, pursing his lips. 

"Oikawa, I really don't feel like sitting here with a wet T-shirt on."

"Then don't wear it."

"But then I'll be cold." He instantly regretted saying these words, because in the next moment, Oikawa was grinning ear to ear. 

"I can keep you warm!"

"No."

"Mattsunnnn." 

"I'm getting up."

"No!" Oikawa squeals, diving across the couch to plop down in Matsukawa's lap. 

Sighing in defeat once again, he rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay. You win." He then peels his shirt off, scowling as the wetness causes it to stick to his skin. He wads it up, tossing it away from the couch. 

Oikawa beams, quickly moving to straddle his thighs. "I'll help you stay warm~" He grins, leaning his face closer to Matsukawa's. 

"Was that you threatening me, or seducing me?" 

_**"Mattsun!"** _

"Okay, okay. If I let you kiss me, then can I get up?" 

Oikawa tilts his head to the side, humming in thought. "Nope!" He smiles, quickly leaning in to press his lips against Matsukawa's. 

He moves his head at the last second, causing Oikawa's lips to land on his jaw. "I don't know if I want to kiss the person who has trapped me on this couch for over three hours." 

Oikawa whines, but doesn't move. Instead, he trails his lips down Matsukawa's neck, gently nibbling on the skin. Matsukawa hisses in shock, biting down on his lip. 

Oikawa trails down to his shoulder, biting down without warning, and Matsukawa has to squeeze his eyes closed to keep himself from moaning. Oikawa genty licks at the mark forming, grinning in self satisfaction. 

A loud sigh interrupts them, causing Oikawa to squeak in surprise, toppling off of Matsukawa's lap. Neither of them had heard Iwaizumi enter the apartment. 

"Oikawa, why are you seducing the injured?" He sighs, rubbing his forehead. 

"He liked it!" 

"It's true, I did."

"Okay, whatever. Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. 

Matsukawa shrugs, flashing Iwaizumi a grin. "Oikawa wouldn't let me change into a new one." 

Iwaizumi sighs again, shaking his head. "Okay, well you're free to get up now."

Oikawa jumps to his feet, gasping at Iwaizumi's words. "Iwa-chan! He's not allowed t-" 

Before he could finish, Matsukawa was already up, disappearing into the restroom. 

\----

When Hanamaki gets home, he finds Matukawa leaning heavily on Iwaizumi, fast asleep. Iwaizumi had his arms around Matsukawa's waist, out like a light as well. Oikawa sat staring at the TV, dabbing his eyes with tissues. 

"Sorry I'm late. I was trying to finish a piece I was working on." He whispers, and Oikawa tears his eyes away from the TV. 

"Makki-chan, welcome home!" He smiles, patting the spot next to him. He smiles gently, moving to plop down next to the brunette. 

"So, how was your day?" Hanamaki asks, pulling out his phone. He quickly snaps a picture of Iwaizumi and Matsukawa, grinning in victory.

"Ah, it was great. A lazy day with Mattsun." 

"Was it lazy or did you trick him into fucking you?" 

"Such vulgar language, Makki. And no. I tried to seduce him but Iwa-chan came home right as I was seducing him. He set Matsukawa free from the couch and left me with a boner."

"Aw, what a shame." 

"Thank you for your sympathy." 

"Anytime." Hanamaki chuckles, glancing at the screen.   
"Are...are you _really_ crying over this?" He whispers in disbelief, wondering why they even had this movie. 

"Yes!" Oikawa sniffs, frowning at the screen. "The lion king is very emotional." 

"Yeah,okay." Hanamaki laughs, turning his full attention to the screen. 

Not before long, Hanamaki was pressed against Oikawa's side, sleeping like he hasn't slept in years. Oikawa chuckles, grabbing a blanket that was hanging off the back of the couch. He wraps it around the both of them, moving into a more comfortable position, tucking his feet under Iwaizumi. How the couch fit all four of them, he didn't know, or cared to figure out.He gently runs a hand through Hanamki's pink locks, humming softly. Before long, he let's his eyes slide closed, a soft smile carved on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how much I love these four. 
> 
> Also is there such thing as shellfish meat buns? Well there is now~ 
> 
> More headcanons bc u can not stop me:  
> -Matsukawa is allergic to shellfish (duh)  
> -Oikawa tried to make Cheese-Filled Hamburg Steak as an apology but almost set the kitchen on fire so Hanamaki had to make it   
> -Most days, Iwaizumi is the last one to get home since he has volleyball practice and has to take the train home   
> -Usually Hanamaki will be first home, even though he also takes the train, only because he's the only one who doesn't play volleyball. The only time he'll be the last one back is if he's close to finishing an art piece.   
> -On monday's Oikawa and Matsukawa don't have volleyball practice, and Oikawa has no classes.   
> -On friday's Iwaizumi doesn't have volleyball practice so he always catches the train home with Hanamaki   
> -Hanamaki makes lunch for all of them (sometimes he'll stay up till one just to make sure they all get something)  
> -Iwaizumi and Hanamaki go to the gym almost every Saturday night (mainly so Hanamaki can stay in shape)  
> -Matsukawa knows how to make cream puffs, only because he begged his mom to teach him. He learned just so he could make them for Hanamaki. It's the only thing he knows how to make. 
> 
> Ye I will stop there   
> Tumblr: Pigeon_Religeon and Lame_Haikyuu_Stuff (


End file.
